The Silken Rose
"Come as you please, we'll make your dreams come true.. Misbehave, and you'll be punished.." The Silken Rose is a brothel, located in the Red Light District, by the Diner and the grocery store. History After the Supernatural War, a few streethookers decided that it was enough. They were utterly sick of being beaten up, raped, and sometimes even killed by their pimps if their performance wasn't up to par. Many of them started their own war, taking up arms to fight off and kill their pimps to secure their own freedom. As time passed their numbers increased and the band looked for a new place to call home and start fresh. It's then they heard of a reformed city, a haven in the dark world - Neo Tokyo. Quickly they took hold of a vital building bordering the Redlight District, reforming it into a brothel now known as The Silken Rose. Ranks / Jobs SR Jūgyō 従業 : Employee: this is the role everyone gets while first joining, it's like beeing a prospect of sorts, you have to prove your worth as a member, not just by only earning a good salery for the clan, but also stick out for your mates, and learn the sense of family that's there between all of them SK Meido メイド : Maid / bartender : You are responsible to run the bar and the kitchen, serving the customers food and drinks, you picked this job because you rather not sell your body, or because you wanted to earn an extra dime, but hidden under your skirt is more then the eye can see. SR Sassō 颯爽 : Giggilo : You're a dude amongst female whores, but hey, girls also want a good time now and then, so you are responsable for pleasuring the girl customers, yet if you're bi, that can also mean other men, of course. SR Gādo ガード : Guard : You're the security, you keep the thugs and assholes out, you force money from unpaying customers and enslave those who refuse to pay after they had sex or a drink. But more then that, you're a trained combattant, you know how to use a gun and/or a sword. SR Mō on'na猛女 : Dragon Lady : Official Spy for the Yakuza, they are specialized in obtaining information in the greatest detail with their customers. This title is only given to the girls I trust most and are loyal to the core. SR Shōfu 娼婦 : Whore : You're a lady of pleasure, but classy, you don't stand on a streetcorner and shouting you give blowjobs for 5 yen, You wait for them to come to you. You fullfill the desires of your customers, but are also able to give them hell should they not pay you. SR Yūjo 遊女 : Top Class Whore : You're top class stuff, able to please like no other, and a eyepopping sight to see, and to experience. SR Keigo 警護 : Classy Whore : Second Rank Whore, you're the more classier stuff. SR Ban'nin 番人 : Manager : You help run the brothel, take care of the whores and giggilo's, slaves and guards needs, but also coordenate the imports, battleplans, politics and the sorts. SR Fujin 夫人 : Brothel Owner : That's Azumi Jaxa, but if you shine out good enough, you might be able to make it to a co-owner. Rules NO DRAMA, PERIOD. If you have problems with somebody, take it up with him/her, don't start a scene. If it's about RP, contact an admin or GM. Respect one's limits. This goes both ways really, to hooker and to customer. If they want to do something you're not comfortable with for example, LET THEM KNOW!! We're equals. We don't boss each other around. The only ones that really can are the managers and owners, yet they will rarely do this. Do not put spells on the customers. As tempting as it is, do not charm or seduce by magic. It'll made known to the Military Forces. To Apply The faction board in the OOC Hub contains the above information on a notecard along with an attached application. Fill that out and send it to Azumi Jaxa, or drop it in the mailbox just outside the brothel's entrance.